Alosson
Description Alosson is an archer unit in Patapon 3, wearing a star shaped porcupine mask. He is a Chiku Yumipon, similar to Yumiyacha. Alosson is unlocked by leveling Yumiyacha to level 7, and Alosson himself is at level 7 when unlocked. Getting Alosson and Yumiyacha to level 12 unlocks Cannogabang. Alosson evolves at level 10 and 20. Evolve Forms Equipment Alosson can use: *Bows from unlocking. *Longbows from level 10. Hero Mode: Arrow Shower :Rapidly fire glowing arrows! Power of glow enhances with high volume. Powerful weapon when fired rapidly. *'Activate:' *'Combo:' Alosson's Uberhero mode involves firing glowing blue arrows at a rapid pace. The arrows explode on impact and increase their velocity the longer you stay in Uberhero mode. Like the broken arrow hero mode in Patapon 2, the speed at which you attack is solely based on your attack speed. Class Skills Attack Speed 1 Increases attack speed. Rapidly fire arrows. Improve further through repeated attack. Reduces attack speed by 50%, allowing arrows to be fired faster. This skill is upgraded by using attacks or charged attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Attack Speed 2. Attack Speed 2 Fire arrows even faster. Superior skill to Attack Speed 1. Reduces attack speed by 70%, allowing arrows to be fired even faster. This skill is upgraded by using attacks or charged attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Attack Speed 3. Attack Speed 3 Fire arrows much faster. Superior skill to Attack Speed 2. Reduces attack speed by 82%, allowing arrows to be fired much faster. This skill is upgraded by using attacks or charged attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Attack Speed 4. Attack Speed 4 Fire arrows with lightning speed. Superior skill to Attack Speed 3. '' ''Welcome bonus: attack power +50% Reduces attack speed by 90%, allowing arrows to be fired with lightning speed. This skill is upgraded by using attacks or charged attacks. Fully upgrading this skill gives a bonus of +50% boost to attack power. Set Skills Alosson originally equips four Set Skills. At level 20, he can equip another Set Skills, for a total of five Set Skills. Tropical Tailwind A tailwind blows when Fever strikes. Unlocked at level 8. Desperado Damage inflicted increases by 50%, but damage taken increases by 100%. Unlocked at level 15. Big Bonfire Attacks that ignite foes cause burn effects with additional intensity. Unlocked at level 25. Peerless Hedgehog Uberhero Only. Recovers HP by absorbing 15% of the victim's maximum stamina when striking the finishing blow. Unlocked at level 32. Strategy * As normal Patapons Alosson and Yumiyacha aren't all that different. However, Alosson is more speed based. * Note that during Arrow Shower, Alosson will fire at an arc and his arrows can shatter through walls. Alosson can have a disadvantage in Dungeons because some areas have low ceilings. However, if a bow has the ability to pierce through walls (like Yoichiro above), this disadvantage is nullified. * Arrow Shower is similar to Broken Arrow. Unlike Broken Arrow, however, arrows that are fired do not automatically gain a piercing attribute. The equipment itself must have this attribute. * Arrow Shower is most effective when used with high Stagger/Knockback rates. * It takes three commands for Arrow Shower to reach the largest arrows it can make. * With certain equipment, Class Skills, and Set Skills, Alosson's attack speed during Arrow Shower can reach 0.07, the absolute lowest attack speed that can be reached by any class. * Alosson's Tropical Tailwind is an absolute must-have for any Archer class in the game. Statistics For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page. Trivia *If Alosson has all of his Class Skills obtained, equips Rajinpon's Bow with Oohoroc's Set Skill Lightning Master, along with a Shubabassa Gale Helm, Alosson's attack speed will lower to an extremely fast speed of 0.07. *Although Alosson is a DPS (damage per second) unit, none of his Set Skills decrease his attacking speed. *Alosson's Uberhero Mode is similar to that of the Yumipon in Patapon 2. The difference is that in Patapon 2 the arrows have a green/yellow aura and in Patapon 3 it's blue/light blue. Also, Alosson is faster than a Yumipon Hero with Shubabassa mask. However, his Uberhero Mode doesn't initially shoots arrows which penetrates objects. Yoichiro or the Alosson Equipment Set have arrows that pierce through objects. *If you have all Class Skills obtained, you can still equip a slow bow (e.g the Krakabom Crossbow longbow) and inflict fatal damage in less than 5 seconds. *Alosson can be the fastest attacking unit in the entire game. *Upon Entering Hero mode you can hear him say "ARROW SHOWER!" *Alosson's Set Skill "Big Bonfire" is extremely valuable. If you equip a Tondenga with the Thor set and this Set Skill, you can burn down grass as you move along in Tondenga's Uberhero mode. Cannogabang (when equipped with a Howitzer or Laser especially) and Oohoroc (mainly when equipped with a Flamesea, Fireball, or Firewall staff) also benefit greatly from Big Bonfire. Treants can become completely engulfed in flames when using this skill too. *To get the Class Skills for Alosson quickly, Ensure that you are wielding the fastest bow you can use (e.g Bow of Apollopon or Raijinpon's Bow), because Alosson's Class Skills are leveled up by firing loads of arrows. *Yumiyacha's "Peerless Bow" is similar to Alosson's "Desperado", but gives you more damage for extra damage taken. *Peerless Hedgehog doesnt work well in multiplayer as it doesnt register any hit in sync, preventing you from getting any HP back from killing the enemy, except if you are the host of the server, in which any hits will register any damage immediately when attacking them. *Alosson fires arrows based on attack speed, while Yumiyacha fires 1 - 6 arrows (from Class Skills) for every attack speed interval. (e.g Fire 3 arrows every two seconds) *Alosson has the fastest attack speed for a range unit, while Myamsar has the fastest attack speed in the game for a melee unit. *Alosson's weapon arsenal are all stab weapons, except for the Krakabom Crossbow, which is a strike weapon. Gallery Image_1214.png es:Alosson Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Units Category:Rarepons Category:Yumiyacha-Based